


Zeta Society Homecoming

by merrysmutmas



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuties, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fools gold based, Other, prom/homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Fools Gold Carmilla Fanfiction<br/>Homecoming Fic, Fluffy feelings and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeta Society Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714312) by [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/pseuds/whatsthedamage). 



“Ladies and Gentlemen, your Homecoming King, Wilson Kirsch!”  
The room filled with applause and Kirsch lumbered to the stage, grinning from ear to ear. As the crown was lowered onto his head, his gaze searched the audience before locking onto Danny. His grin stretched even wider. Danny rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. He was such an IDIOT. Of course he was crowned king, any more to boost his ego and Danny thought his head might explode all over the dance. Danny turned and took hold of the back of her seat. Pulling it out she sat down next to Perry who was giggling as La Fontaine tucked a curl behind her ear.  
“You two are a subtle as a rock” Danny joked as she ran her hand through her own hair. She felt a yawn catch in the back of her throat and covered her mouth with her hands. A long week of training and school work had left her exhausted. A light touch on her shoulder made her turn into the smiling face of Kirsch.   
“Hey” He said, sticking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels  
“Hey” Danny replied, “Shouldn’t you be dancing with a queen?”  
“Nah” Kirsch replied jerking his thumb over his shoulder at a couple on the dance floor. Danny could just make out a plastic crown atop a head of blonde curls between the sea of bodies. The girl had her head nestled against the guy’s chest and they were swaying to their own beat. “Thought I’d leave them to it.” He paused “Besides, I uh… I wanted to let you know uh, you look really nice tonight” He stammered out, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.  
Danny raised her eyebrow and tried to keep her breathing steady, she felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. But why, he scolded herself internally, why am I feeling this way about Kirsch, Kirsch of all people! Danny stood up, bracing herself on the back of her chair. Being closer to Kirsch had given her a whiff of his cologne and it had made her knees feel like jello.   
Danny took a deep breath and scoffed, “Thanks, I guess. I suppose you look alright too,” she joked and punched him in the arm.  
He smiled again, and Danny felt her mouth go dry, she felt her eyes drag down his chest, the slight rippling of his muscles beneath his shirt was very distracting.  
Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand, as Perry began to drag her onto the dance floor, a fast pop track had begun and everyone was dashing to the dance floor. She stuck her tongue out as she was pulled away and Kirsch shook his head, a small smile played across his lips.   
Soon she was lost in the music, her arms and legs moving, in sync for once, not flying around without her control which is what usually happened. Her eyes were closed as she belted out lyrics, holding hands and dancing with La Fontaine and Perry. She opened her eyes to see a pair of eyes on her. Kirsch, he was looking at her, and it was the most intense look she had ever seen him give. It tugged in her stomach and she blushed, and then her face became even redder when she realised how embarrassed she was about blushing. Shading her head with her hand, she ducked out of the dance floor and ran to the bathroom. Locking herself in a free cubicle she rested her head against the cool plastic of the wall and sighed. What was happening? Why all of a sudden did she want to be close to Kirsch, and smell him again, that cologne, she just wanted to smell it on his skin.  
‘Snap out of it’ she muttered to herself. Shaking her hands she stood up straight, unlocking the door she went out to the mirror and stood staring at herself, her hands resting on the edge of the basin.   
“You do not want to kiss him. You do not want to kiss him. You do not like him. You do not-“  
A toilet behind her flushed and the door to the only closed cubicle swung open.  
“You seem to be in a predicament there dear,” came a slow drawl and Danny crossed her arms across her chest.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Carmilla” she said defensively.  
“Seriously?” Carmilla’s brows shot up into her hair, “I’ve been talking about your gross display of weird sexual tension with that buffoon for MONTHS now”   
Danny squirmed and itched the back of her neck.  
“It’s complicated” She muttered vaguely  
Carmilla scrunched the paper towel in her hands and tossed it into the bin.  
“Look, the way I see it, you clearly like him, he clearly likes you, why not go for it?”  
“I don’t like him!” Danny snapped.  
Carmilla shrugged and adjusted her lipstick in the mirror.  
“Whatever you say, but he does like you, and it’s sort of… sweet I guess.”  
Danny smirked  
“Sweet? You, Carmilla, demon from hell think Kirsch crushing on me is sweet?”  
“Hey,” Carmilla retorted, “I’m not a demon.” She moved towards the door, hand on the handle she turned slightly, “But yes, I think it’s disgustingly sweet”  
The door closed behind Carmilla and Danny turned back towards the mirror, and realised that it was her own face staring back at her that had a huge grin and a healthy pink glow in the cheeks. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she straightened her back. Adjusting her dress, she headed back out to the dance.  
Danny opened the bathroom door and froze as she saw a dance floor of people swaying slowly. Scanning the room quickly, she couldn’t make out Kirsch or anyone she knew so began walking back to her table, maybe she should just grab her coat and head home. She hated when people started coupling up at dances, she was never picked, no boy wanted to dance with a girl who towered over him.  
She had reached the table and then it hit her, that smell. Turning slowly, she saw Kirsch in her peripheral vision and she shut her eyes tight. Taking a deep breath, she had made up her mind.  
“I uh… well… I was going to ask if … well if you wanted to dance with me?”  
“YOU can dance?” The retort was out of her mouth before she had even processed about what he had said.  
Kirsch shrugged and blushed slightly again. “Well, yeah.”  
Danny watched his cheeks grow pink and she felt a smile spread across her cheeks. “Sure”  
Kirsch jumped “Oh, okay... well cool, uh can I…?” he trailed off, reaching out for her hand.  
Danny took a deep breath and let him pull her out of the chair.  
Kirsch led Danny to the dance floor and put his hands on her waist like they were at a 12 year old’s school dance. Danny put her hands on his shoulders and they swayed slowly, awkwardly exchanging glances every so often, the smiles never leaving their faces. Someone bumped Danny from behind and suddenly she was very, VERY close to that smell. Danny saw a piece of black thread on his white collar and pulled it off between her forefinger and thumb. Then her hand returned to that spot, as she fiddled with the collar point. Kirsch mouth was right next to Danny’s ear and she felt his breath move the hair and tickle her neck.  
“You do look really pretty tonight, just so you know” He murmured and Danny smiled. She trailed her hand across his chest and down his arm before she found his fingers, as he entwined them in hers. He lifted their hands and Danny rested her head gently on Kirsch’s shoulder. It fit. And boy it felt so right. She turned her head and the smell of his cologne mixed with the mild sweat in the crook of his neck invaded her nose. He was nervous, and she could tell. She wondered if he could tell how nervous she was. Breathing deeply she smiled. He smelt so good, and maybe, maybe Carmilla was right, maybe- and then they were closer. Her body was pressed against his, and as they swayed, she felt his hard chest against her front. There was a deep pull in the pit of her stomach and she swallowed heavily.  
“Are you, I mean… is this okay?” Kirsch murmured and Danny raised her head to stare into the deep pools of his eyes. They were dark again, and he was panting slightly. His lips were parted and suddenly all Danny wanted to do was learn forward and kiss him. They looked so soft and she felt herself moving closer towards Kirsch, his arm went from her waist to the small of her back and she let herself be pulled closer, all the while staring at those lips. He eyes darted up to his, and he met her gaze with one that made her belly ache. She let her eyes travel down his nose till she locked in on his lips, they were so close, just a breath was between them. She wanted this, she wanted this more than she had wanted anything in a long time, more than winning a race, more than winning a meet. She was going to do it, it was going to-  
“Hey guys!” Laura bounded up to the entwined couple, who jumped away from each other as if they had been shocked. “Great dance right!”   
The couple, who were clearly having a moment, were sharing some very heated glances, but Laura, dancing along to the new song was oblivious to it. Carmilla approached the group and met Danny’s stare with one of as much of a silent apology as she could muster. Danny shook her head, and began backing away from the group.  
“I need air” she said as she disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
